An Admirer for Tatsumi
by Involuntary-black-sheep
Summary: Fluff! Valentine's Day is only a week away, and Tatsumi-san has an admirer! But who is it? Read! [Hint: it's very fluffy shounen ai}


{DISCLAMER: I do NOT own any of Yami No Matsuei. The characters, etc, are all © to the peoples behind the manga/anime. And yes, I know I probably deserve to be shot.}

The offices of JuOhCho were looking rather...festive. Valentine's Day was only a week away, and it showed. Paper hearts were strung on the walls {compliments of Watari} and after much begging from Tsuzuki, the refreshments were heart shaped cookies and tarts. Tatsumi saw the entire affair as a large waste of money. Speaking of Tatsumi, he was walking towards his office to get his coffee cup and some much-needed coffee when the hyper Watari bounced out of said secretary's office.

"Morning, Tatsumi!" He chirped.

"Watari...? What were you doing in my office...?" Tatsumi arched an eyebrow.

"It's a secret!!" Watari said in a mysterious 'HAHA, I know but you don't know' tone.

"Watari..." the shadow mage said in a warning tone.

"Ok, ok." Watari sighed in resignation. "You have a.... SECRET ADMIRER!" he beamed.

"NANI?!" Tatsumi sweatdropped.

"Mmmyep! And I, Watari, am the delivery boy!"

"_Who_?" the older man demanded.

"Who what?"

"Who's my secret admirer." _Duh_

"Can't tell you, silly!! It's a secret!!" Watari giggled and bounced off. {he never walks, he bounces, hops, skips, or jumps. xDD}

Tatsumi sighed, watching the mass of honey golden hair that was the back of Watari's head recede. _Gods..._ he thought. _His hair looks -so- soft…_ He shook himself mentally and pushed his glasses up further on his nose and walked into his office. Then he stopped and stared at the HUGE mug of coffee sitting on his desk. He first sniffed it {Who knows, it might be another one of Watari's attempts at a sex-changing potion} and then, deciding it was safe, took a small sip. He smiled at the taste, then frowned. He never told anyone that he liked his coffee with a bit of cocoa, nor did he ever add any during office hours. Who KNOWS what kind of agony his fellow workers would put him through. But how did his secret admirer know?

Mysteries of Mysteries...

The rest of the day was business as usual. There were a couple minor explosions in Watari's lab, and as usual, the scientist forced Tatsumi out, telling him everything was ok. But there was something in his eyes that told Tatsumi that there was SOMETHING Watari didn't want him to see.

Curiouser and Curiouser.

The next morning, Tatsumi found a box of with 2 pieces of chocolate sitting on his desk. One was a piece of dark chocolate [his favourite, incidentally] and the other looked to be filled with something. Written in slightly girlish handwriting was "Do not eat until you have someone to share with." He gave a little snort. Like _that_ was going to happen any time soon. It wasn't that he didn't like someone...he just doubted very much if the feelings would be returned. Watari didn't seem the type to really go with anyone...A knock at the door shook Tatsumi from his thoughts and he quickly shoved the box of chocolates in his bag and promptly forgot about them when Watari himself came waltzing in.

"Here!" He produced a bouquet of yellow roses.

Tatsumi's eyebrows arched. "Another gift from my...admirer?"

"Hai!" The younger man grinned, holding the flowers out to him.

"Eh...thanks...delivery boy." Traces of a smile crossed his normally stern face.

"Don't thank me, thank your admirer!" He giggled and left.

"Yeah...that..." Tatsumi stared at the bouquet. Roses were expensive. So who would have enough money to buy him an entire dozen roses? He was beginning to think that the whole admirer thing was a joke, but a dozen roses? That couldn't be a joke...

He was so wrapped up in trying to figure out who it was that was sending him all the gifts that he didn't notice the oddly familiar red ribbon that tied the stems together.

The rest of the week proceeded in the same way, Watari popping in and out at odd moments to deliver things from Tatsumi's admirer. By the fifth day, Tatsumi had demanded an answer from Watari, who stubbornly refused.

"It's a secret, Seii!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okaaay..." Watari said in a freakishly childish way. "It's a secret, Tatsumi-san."

"That doesn't help."

"I know!" The scientist grinned.

"Tell me!" Tatsumi ordered.

"In two days, promise you."

"What? Two days?"

"In two days...." Watari repeated. "On Valentine's Day. They'll tell you then."

"You sure?" _How would you know anyway?_ he added silently.

"Positive!" The blonde grinned and skipped off.

__

He's so bright and cheery..." Tatsumi thought, _I've never seen him upset, not for very long. Even Tsuzuki has his dark days._ Thinking of Tsuzuki sometimes brought back painful memories of the rather turbulent relationship the two once shared. He sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and looked at the spotless ground. Well...nearly spotless. Watari's hair ribbon was lying on the ground. Red, satin, a few stray strands of his golden hair caught in it. Tatsumi suddenly felt very...drawn to it. He picked it up and ran it between his fingers then pocketed it. In a brief moment of madness, he swore to only give it back if Watari asked for it.

On the sixth day {...of Christmas--wait, wrong thing ^^;}, Tatsumi a rather interesting tray sitting on his desk. There was a cup of coffee {the way he liked it}, a small vase with a rose in it, and a plate with an apple tart on it. The brown haired man eyed it warily. His admirer knew him -too- well. He couldn't remember who or when he had told what his favourite sweet was. Shrugging, he took an experimental bite. He couldn't help but give a very brief smile. It was still warm and it tasted home made. But that was ridiculous....judging by all the accidents Watari made in the lab, _he_ most definitely couldn't cook….right? And Tsuzuki was worse than Martha Stewert [heh] when it came to cooking. Tatsumi didn't even bother considering Hisoka. The young empath, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, was head-over-heels for Tsuzuki.

How odd.

The next day, Valentine's Day, Tatsumi found a simple note written in the same, slightly effeminate scrawl. "Lunch? 12:30, "your" cafe." Tatsumi immediately knew what it meant. If he went, he'd learn who his mysterious admirer. If he didn't go...

12:25 rolled around and Tatsumi had buried himself in his paperwork as usual. A soft knock at the door was the only thing that snapped him back to reality.

"Come in."

No answer.

"I said, you can come in." He said louder.

Still no answer.

He glanced up at the clock and swore. He jumped up, grabbing his coat and walked hurriedly, yet dignified out of the building.

He sat down at an empty table at "his" cafe, glancing around, when Watari walked up to him.

"Tatsumi?" He tilted his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Tatsumi looked slightly sheepish, which Watari found to be adorable. So he _was _human. "Meeting...that...um...admirer." He mumbled. "You?"

Watari sat down next to him, looking strangely serious for a moment. "Finding my admiree."

Tatsumi stared. "You...WHAT?!"

The blonde lazily put his arm around the secretary's shoulders. "Finding. My. Admiree." He said slowly.

The shadow mage felt his face get warm. "Watari--" He started to say, but got cut off by Watari's lips against his own.

"Aahh...Gomen nasi..." the blushing scientist pulled back and looked away.

"No..." Tatsumi lifted Watari's chin up to look him in the eyes. "No need to apologize...." Suddenly it all made sense…Watari was playing delivery boy for himself...

"What do you--" This time, Watari was the one cut off by a kiss, Tatsumi running his fingers through the younger man's hair. _It's just as soft as I imagined..._

"Tatsumi?" Watari looked at him once the kiss was broken. 

"Hmm?"

"You still have those chocolates...?"

"Yes."

"Care to share them with me?"

/End! So how bad was it? Tell me! REVIEW! And to explain things: Yes, Watari DID make the apple tart things for Tatsumi, he can cook, because cooking involves a recipe. There isn't exactly a recipe for a sex-changing potion. ^_^ And the cocoa thing? I'm just gonna say that Tatsumi blurted it out once to Watari. Hee./


End file.
